Dreams become reality
by Tomboykay
Summary: This is a version like ella enchanted but from another girls vision. She's the one in love. This story moves a little quickly.


Dreams Become Reality  
  
Chapter 1- The beginning Once there was a little girl named Kayla, Kayla Marie Effie. Kayla was an orphan girl whose parents both died when they left her with her stepmother, LuAnn, and stepsister, Marie. Lauren Madi and Kayla was the best band that had ever played on the streets of London. Kayla had just turned fifteen when her grandfather died and had the looks of a young lady. She was 5' 6", black hair with blood red high lights, bangs, her hair was about down to her shoulders, brown eyes, Two months after her father had died, she was three at the time, and left her, her stepmother put a spell on her. LuAnn her stepmother being a witch, that Kayla would have to do any direct command if anyone told her to, but she had said right away that she couldn't ever tell anyone about the spell unless she really loved them.  
  
"Kayla come here now!" called LuAnn to me.  
I tried to stand there for a while but as normal it was to hard, my body walked forward towards LuAnn's room. I walked in and she said, "I want lemonade now!" I walked out went down stairs to get her, her drink. I put in two ice cubes just like she liked it then as I walked back in she said, "Now Kayla listen very carefully, you must leave right now and never come back no matter what anyone says."  
I started to turn towards the door, and ran! I ran my way out of the house into my room grabbed my money and into my old best friend, Lauren, who said, "What's the matter with you?"  
I said, "She kicked me out!"  
"O I'm so sorry where'll you go?"  
"I guess I'll go into town and try to make money some how."  
"Here I'll help you can go in my house and get my flute I'll go in your old house and get your drum."  
"K-O!"  
Lauren crept into my old house grabbed my drum that I had learned to play very well by myself. Lauren, Madi, and I had made up a really good trio with her on her flute, Madi on her sax, and me on my drum.  
We stood on the sidewalk in the city, in London; we had put out a hat so that our costumers could throw money in. So far we had a man throw in a twenty, a young little girl throw in a quarter, and a older lady throw in two tens. We figured that would be enough to feed the three of us because Lauren and Madison were both outcasts too. Now it was the three best of friends together on the streets, Lauren and Madi had earned money by working some jobs before but it wasn't much. Before I had run out I had grabbed my life savings, which was about three hundred dollars. My grandfather had given me twenty dollars each of my birthdays and I had saved all of it but now my guess would be that I would end up spending it on stuff for us.  
I said, "Girls I've got about three hundred dollars and I heard that the Prince and his two brothers are throwing a party two days from now! I think we should spend it on dresses and stuff like that and some food like fifty dollars a dress and maybe that'll leave us one-fifty for food!"  
Lauren said, "You think we have a chance with the prince and his brothers? Ha look at us!"  
Madison said, "I think that Marcie might let us clean up in her apartment if we pay her!" Marcie was Madi's stepsister who was quite nice to her and us.  
Lauren said, "Lately Marcie's been being really weird you know?"  
Madi said, "Yea she said it's because she thinks she wants to adopt me. I said no so she's trying to kiss up to me."  
Lauren and I said, "O."  
We walked down to Maria's Clothing and we all bough dresses. Madi's was a long light pink dress that had light pink slippers to go with it. Lauren got a sky blue long dress that had white shoes with it. I got a white short dress it went to my knees with glass slippers that came with it. We all also got ragged jackets to wear during to walk there. We had spent a little more than we had wanted on our dresses all together we had spent $209.26 that left us with 100.54. I had counted 10 off before so we had just enough to buy food and drinks for about a month or six!  
The next two days went by in normal routine for us a little money here and a little money there. Finally we all went to sleep and slept through out that whole day almost because we went to sleep at 6:00 AM. And we woke at 4:30 PM we all had played for about three hours then went back to sleep we woke at seven then went to Marcie's she said, "Hi girls! What's the matter? You look like you haven't slept for days."  
Madi said, "Could we use your shower? We have been playing all day long."  
Marcie said, "Sure over there to the right."  
Lauren looked at Marcie and said, "Thank you! We sort of got to get showers before we go to the ba..."  
I cut her off so that Marcie wouldn't figure out what we we're doing, "ballpark to sit at the very top!"  
Marcie said, "I know where you're going your going to the prince's ball, why didn't you just tell me?"  
Lauren said, "Because we didn't want you to not let Madi come along."  
Marcie said, "You know I love all of you girls but I just cant take care of all of you or else I'd try to get all of you under my custody. You're all street buddies and that's why Madi says she won't let me adopt her and put a roof over her head."  
I said, "O. Well we'll try to help you but you see we make money and everything right now we have just about two hundred dollars from playing our music and the money I had."  
Marcie looked at me like that was impossible for three girls to have two hundred dollars. Madi walked out in her dress she looked so skinny and pretty she had her hair Up in a ponytail she looked so beautiful.  
Lauren walked in next. When she came out she was the closest to an angel but she wasn't as pretty as Madi in her pink dress. Lauren had put her hair up in a bun that was held with a white holder.  
I walked in, took my shower pulled out my dress and slipped it on along I had left my hair alone unlike Madi and Lauren. With my boots because we couldn't afford a chariot so we had to run and walk. As soon as we got out of Marcie's and down to road till we we're about a block away from the castle I pulled out a makeup kit I had bought we all put a very little on. I decided to take mine off and go in like myself.  
We walked in together he pointed all of us down one hall and we walked in a man asked how we would like to be announced I said, "Kayla Marie." Madi said, "Madison Ginger Harrison." Lauren said, "Lauren Lynn McGuire."  
He announced us one by one a young man stopped at the bottom of the steps and asked each of us to dance, Madi's boy had brown eyes and blond hair, just like her, that was short and spiked.  
Lauren had a young boy that had green eyes and black hair, quite a bit like her, that was parted towards the side.  
The boy that had come up to me was tall, slender. He had dark blue eyes, blonde hair, he had bangs but they were spiked a little bit. None of us had ever seen the prince before so we didn't know who to look for all we looked for was a nice exciting evening.  
The boy I was dancing with started to talk to me he said, "What's your name?"  
I said, "Kayla. What's yours?"  
"Zack, Well miss? What's your last name?"  
"I really don't have one both of my parents had died when I was about one in a half and my step mom has just kicked me out but she never told me my last name."  
"Really? Well what do you want me to call you?"  
"Kay or Kayla what ever you feel like." I was looking around for Lauren and Madi but they we're nowhere in site.  
"So Kay what are you looking for?"  
"I'm trying to find my best friends, but they're nowhere around."  
"Well we could go out in to the back yard if you'd like?"  
"Sure that would be cool! You know tonight I came here to have a good time but guess what?"  
"What?" He sounded like he was disappointed.  
"I'm having an even greater time that I though I would," I paused, "it's so beautiful out here you know?"  
"Yea the last time I got to come out here I was on business."  
"Lauren, Madi, and I were hoping to all at least see the prince but o well this is better!"  
We talked for a while about what our lives we're like. I told him about our band on the street, he told me about living in his huge house! I was falling in love with this boy and I couldn't help it. He was handsome, sweet, and generous, he had a strong mind and heart, he was just plain kind and caring  
"OK so next time I see you around maybe I'll say hi if I'm not into playing a song?"  
"OK and I'll throw money in your hat!"  
"It sounds pretty fair to me!"  
"So you really don't know who I am?"  
"You said you're name was Zack! That's mainly all I know about you other than what we've been talking about all night."  
"Well my really name is Prince Zackary Richard Emerald."  
"O my..."  
"Now wait before you run off tell me the truth that you knew I was the prince all along."  
"I... I...I never knew." I said trying to pull his hand off of my arm so I could leave my shoes there and run right to Madi and Lauren.  
"Really? Tell me the truth right now!"  
It was the evil curse again Tell me did me in quite a bit. "I swear on my mum's grave!"  
"My gosh now I have a question, when could I see you again Miss. Kay?"  
"Really, you can see Madi, Lauren, and I everyday on the streets playing."  
"Really? I haven't ever seen you before just three really messy kids that play the saxophone, flute, and Drum."  
"That's Lauren on the sax, Madi on her flute, and me on my drum."  
"O sorry."  
"I have to go, Lauren, Madi and I promised to meet at the tree out there so we could start our walk home. I thank you for the dance Zack. I hope to see you again."  
"Don't worry I'll be there tomorrow around 5:00 P.M." He turned to me and kissed me on the cheek, "I'll get a carriage to get you home."  
"One thing you don't know about my best friends and me, we live on the streets we don't have a home we live on the sidewalks."  
"How about I get three chambers set up for the three of you?"  
"No thanks. We still like where we live it's just a little hard when it rains. But we're ok."  
"OK fine I'll see you tomorrow around 5:00" He kissed me on the cheek again.  
I walked out of the castle in a daze. Lauren said she had danced with the royal religion guy's son. Madi said she danced with the prince's brother, Matt. Then I said, "I danced with the prince! Then he kissed me and he said he's going to be at our normal spot to play tomorrow around 5:00."  
Lauren's jaw dropped and Madi said, "No really Kay. Come on."  
I said, "Tomorrow we'll all see."  
I slept till about nine we then all woke got breakfast the started to play at noon. There at four forty-nine, he was, Zack was standing right there in front of me along side of him where about four royal guards. He said, "Hi Kay!" He even noticed me in my torn jeans and gray brown shirt. I kept playing the stopped after that song went over near him then his guards pushed me back. He said, "It's ok she's the girl I danced with last night." They backed off then, he stepped forward and gave me a kiss on the cheek again. He said, "Would you three lovely ladies like to go get some lunch?"  
This time Madi's jaw dropped and Lauren stood there stunned so I answered for all three of us, "We don't have any money nobody's given any to us today."  
He said, "My treat. Come on please. My brother insisted coming along and so did the Reverend's son."  
Lauren and Madi jumped up and said, "SURE!"  
"So Kayla it's now your turn to decide."  
"What the hell, sure!"  
He bent over and kissed me again and said, "Come on ladies. Let's go! Lauren, James is back there and Madi, Matt is up front."  
"Ha trick them into coming! I bet if your brother and the Reverend's son went here they wouldn't have come and they wouldn't have let me come."  
"I know that's why I asked everyone in the castle who they had danced with last night then found them two with the two names of your best friends."  
"Now aren't you so clever?"  
"Come on Kay stop teasing me!" He started to laugh so did I when I heard something it was Marie.  
"O man," I said as I crawled under the seat.  
"What's the matter?"  
"That's my retarded stepsister."  
"O and why are you hiding?"  
"Because if she see's me here with you she'll start screaming because she always wanted to meet you."  
"O well get up because the guards won't let her in unless I tell them to."  
"O," then came back up to the seat, "Ok where are you taking us? This is a pretty long ride and if Marie was there she won't leave within a mile of the house unless LuAnn is out there."  
"What LuAnn is your step mom?"  
"Yea, She always made me clean her whole house she made me do everything for her. That's why her house was always so clean. And whenever she said she had a meeting she sent me out to get groceries or just kicked me out. That's when we, as in Lauren, Madi and I, became a group when she just kicked me out."  
"Those meetings were with my family LuAnn was supposedly the only lady in the village who had lost her husband in the war. But my guess is that, in that same war you lost your dad?"  
"Yea," tears started to trickle down my cheeks, "My mom had gone into that same war as a nurse and she had gotten shot."  
"I'm so sorry Kayla." He held me close then said, "Kay I'd like to get to know you a lot better."  
"But I have to work to get the money for Laur, Mads, and I. I'm so sorry I have to help them. But Madi won't let Mary adopt her so Laur and I are trying to talk her into letting Mary adopt her. We'll be fine then my plan was to find Laur a home but that's sort of being hard because everyone see's that she's very active but nobodies ever seen her skills."  
"What about you?"  
"I know nobody would want to adopt a girl like me because nobody but those two ever get to see the girl I truly am. That girl that my father had taught me to be while he was around."  
"Kay, how about I talk Madi into letting Marcie adopt her and then I know a family that is looking for a good working girl. Lauren could be their little girl they have a lot of money and would take care of her and then you could come live at the palace with me? Like so we could get to know each other better?"  
I said, "Wow you could do that?"  
He said, "That would be pie!"  
I said, "Well ok then!"  
He got up as the carriage stopped he kissed me on the cheek and stayed behind to talk to Madi. When Zack and Madi walked in to the diner she said "Ok listen to this, Zack has promised To give Marcie the money to keep Lauren and I but Kay could do what ever because I know she doesn't really like Mary so what you think?"  
I said, "Sounds good to me? Lauren?"  
Everyone glared at her then she said, "sure what the hay?"  
After lunch we went over to Mary's Lauren and Madi walked out with Zack to be adopted and he walked out to give Marcie enough money to last the three of them for the rest of their lives.  
He got back in the carriage and said, "Is there anything you need to get?"  
I said, "Actually yea there is, I need to get my drum!"  
He said, "OK."  
We went back to the middle of town I grabbed my drum and put Laurens and Madi's instruments under a blanket. I said, "Good bye!" To our old home.  
He said, "Ok now we'll go back to the castle."  
I said, "OK well you know you'll have to show me around a bit because the other night was the first time I was ever in the castle."  
He said, "I know."  
I said, "Ok good because I'd never be able to find my way around." Suddenly I heard a song in my head it was one be Good Charlotte It was called, 'Emotionless'. I suddenly had all of these memories of my father saying he wanted to get to know me better before the war and when he had left me with my mom a lot. When I was only about a year old. A hot tear rolled down my cheek leaving a tan mark because I was a crud ball.  
Zack said, "What's the matter Kay?"  
I said, "O," I wiped the tear off, "nothing."  
He said, "You know you can tell me anything? I mean like your going to be living in the castle with me and all you can tell me everything, anything."  
I said, "Well have you ever-heard good charlotte?"  
He said, "yea why?"  
I said, "Their song emotionless is almost exactly like what my father was like."  
He said, "O Kay I'm so sorry."  
I said, "It's not your fault. LuAnn always made me do everything for her."  
He said, "Kayla I want you to tell me everything about her what she had done to you and everything even if she told you never to tell me everything."  
I said, "Ok since you said that I can, ok right after my father died she had put a spell on me. If anyone told me a direct command I'd have to do it no matter what it was that's why I couldn't ever go into that house, She used the spell to make me do everything around the house."  
He said, "O my Kayla so like if I said, 'stop crying now' you'd have to?"  
It was a direct command so I had to stop crying and I said, "Uh huh."  
He looked at me and said, "O well now I see that your weren't lying to me so when we danced the other night you had to tell me the truth or else what would have happened?"  
I said, "I get dizzy, nauseous, and stuff like that pains and aces."  
He said, "O Kayla no that I know this I know not to help LuAnn any more because of what she did to you."  
I said, "Yea, " then I turned and looked out the window.  
Zack said, "Kay I want you to know that you can always tell me anything, and when I say anything I mean anything, and if your wondering Madi and Lauren were told that you were coming to live with me."  
My jaw dropped and I said, "You did what? How did they react?"  
He said, "They were fine with it."  
I said, "You know the more I think about it the more I feel scared about living in your home because I'm so use to grime and mud. You see nobody ever has treated me like you do. I've always been treated like and out cast along with Madi and Lauren and we really weren't that great of friends we just helped each other make money and all. Sometimes I wonder if they really we're my friends."  
He said, "Kayla they were your friends and most likely they still will be. They were there for you in your moments of need right?"  
I said, "Not really the only person there in my time of need was myself."  
He said, "Well, from now on I promise to be there when you need a shoulder to cry on or anything."  
I said, "Ok."  
He said, "So are you ready to explore the castle?" I hadn't even noticed that we were there!  
I said, "Sure," he took my hand and led me out of the carriage I looked up and said, "Wow it looks so much prettier in the daylight."  
It was a tall, gray building, the doors were brown, oak, and the handles were pure gold.  
He said, "Yea if you like the out side you'll love the inside."  
We walked up to a gate a man they're said, "No guests allowed during the day."  
Zack said, "Mike, this is Kayla, Kayla this is Mike. Mike Kayla will be here for a while so we can get to know each other."  
Mike said, "Ok you're allowed in."  
I said, "Thank you."  
Zack said, "Just to warn you that if anyone says anyone says anything just tell them that you're my friend."  
I said, "OK."  
Zack lead me around avoiding one room each time he finally took me in and said, "This is your chambers."  
A young lady walked in and said, "O hello I'm Marie. Your highness." with that she bowed and stood there.  
Zack said, "Marie this is Kayla, Kayla Marie. Marie Kayla will be staying here for a while and will most likely needing some clothing."  
Marie said, "Ok."  
I said, "I still have that dress from the ball the other night and this?"  
He said, "Well you see Marie will get all your measurements and make dresses and stuff for you. My father will want to meet you tonight at dinner. Just to warn you He can get a little silly around guests, and you can wear what ever you want."  
I said, "How about the dress?"  
He said, "That would be just you! You know I really do..."  
I said, "What?"  
He said, "I'll tell you after dinner."  
After Zack left Marie said, "Hon, your so beautiful why are you so cruddy when you could be the most beautiful girl around you know?"  
I said, "My step mom kicked me out and I was always cleaning for her on my hands and knees."  
She said, "O well how about we go get you cleaned up?"  
I said, "Sure."  
Marie had leaded me to a bathroom that was connected to my chambers and she said, "If you need soap it's under the cabinet, Shampoo is in the bottle over there."  
I said, "Thanks Marie."  
She left and I turned on the tub. It was the first time in forever I had gotten a warm shower. Mary's shower didn't even have this warm of water.  
I got out found the dress packed tight in the case with my drum. I slipped it on and looked in the mirror. I noticed something was missing, the shoes, there they were right in the front pocket of my drum case. I picked them up and slipped them on my feet. They were sparkling and glimmering.  
Zack walked up to my room about half of an hour after I had gotten dressed and said, "Kayla are you ready for dinner?"  
I said, "Yes." I smiled an awkward smile to make the young boy I loved with my entire heart laugh  
He said, "Well come on silly," he started to laugh, "my dad says he wants to meet you a lot! After, in his words, all he's heard me talk about is you; the more he wants to meet you!"  
I said, "Great."  
He walked me down he sat at one end of the table and his father at the other end. His mother and youngest brother on one side. Then they had a seat for me next to Zack and next to his brother, Matt, Zack got up and said, "Everyone this is my friend Kayla. Kayla this is Matt, Mark, My father, and my mother."  
I said, "Hello."  
Zacks mom said, "You can call me, Mary."  
His father said, "and you can call me what ever you want."  
I said, "Ok." I smiled and we all talked through out dinner his mother had complemented me on my manners, the ones I though every girl had.  
After dinner Zack took me out side to the back and said, "Kayla you know how earlier I had started to say something but didn't finish?"  
I said, "Yea why?"  
He said, "I was going to say, 'You know I really do love you.' and it's true but I don't know how you feel about me. Tell me how you really feel about me."  
It was a direct command, "I.......... I..." I tried to hold in but my tong was just going to let the words slip out, "I....... I..........."  
He said, "Kay just come out with it tell me the truth do you love me?"  
I had to the mouth moved and I said words because of the curse, "I do!"  
I put my hand over my mouth and sat down. He said, "It's ok that you told me Kay. I really needed to know."  
I said, "Why?"  
He said, "Because," he got down on one knee and said, "will you marry me?"  
I blurted out the first thing that came to my mind, "I'm only fifteen!"  
I put my hand over my mouth again. Zack said, "Kay I know, I'm only sixteen. But I feel this is right because we both love each other because I told you the truth and you had to tell me the truth so why not?"  
I said, "Because, because, because, because... I HAD to tell you the truth and I don't know why not just because I'm not ready for a commitment that big yet."  
He said, "Fine," with a frown.  
I said, "Ask me again in six months."  
He said, "Fine."  
He walked back into the castle I sat there alone, and stunned, I went over to the fountain and sat under the falling water, I said to myself, "I'm only fifteen in six months I'll be sixteen and a quarter." I walked back into the castle after drying off and I went right up to my chambers and fell asleep. I woke the next morning to a younger girl who was making the bed that I had fallen out of.  
"Hello," I said.  
She jumped; I guess she hadn't realized I was there. "O I'm sorry I didn't notice anyone was there."  
I said, "It's ok! Do you want some help?"  
She said, "No, No, Miss."  
I said, "K-O you can call me Kay."  
I walked over to the closet and the girl said, "They have some clothing on the burrow for you to choose out of."  
I walked over to the burrow and pulled out a pair of black velvet pants, very baggy, and a gray tank top. I went into the bathroom and put it on. I walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the floor.  
"Hi Kay."  
I knew that voice by heart, "Madi?"  
"How'd you know?"  
"Cause Lauren doesn't sound like you!"  
"O well Zack wanted to talk to you after I did so I got to go miss yea already"  
She walked out and Zack walked in and said, "So what did she have to say?"  
I said, "She just wanted to tell me that she missed me."  
He said, "Well today I was thinking maybe we could go into town and maybe take you down to a secret place I know of."  
"Sure!"  
"Ok! Well tell me what time you want to leave."  
"What about right now?"  
"Sure!"  
"Could I, maybe, ride a horse?"  
"You know how to ride??"  
"When you live on the streets almost your whole life you have to know how to ride!"  
"Ok we have a white horse named, Milo and a Black horse named, Eveay."  
"I'll ride Eveay."  
"Ok well I hope you can ride really well because Eveay is quite a fighter and if she doesn't get her way she can go a little wacko. We're still in the mist of training her so that people can ride her, but she's safe to ride just as long as you don't push her limits."  
"If you haven't figured out yet that I like to go over the limits, and way above many of them. I had a sky diving degree before I was two! My dad had taken me once and I had so much fun that he had gotten me lessons!"  
"You were a very little girl and a very lucky girl Kayla! Your dad really loved you a lot! He had only gone to War for money."  
"One thing I wish was that I knew my last name."  
"How about blood tests? Then we could find out your last name?"  
"You're a genius!" I hugged him and kissed him so much, "When though?"  
"Well when ever Kay!"  
"How about tomorrow?"  
"Ok and this Eveay."  
Eveay was a beautiful Mare. She was as black as the midnight sky and a star on her forehead.  
"Wow she's beautiful!"  
"Yea and it seams as if she likes you."  
I felt her nuzzle on my cheek. "Hi girl."  
"So you want to get her saddled up?"  
Eveay neighed and I said, "Sure!"  
We walked into the barn and Milo was in a stall I walked to the back of the barn opened the door and their Eveay was standing. I grabbed her lead and took her over to the wall tied her on then went to get her saddle and ropes.  
After saddling up Zack said, "Fallow me!" We rode out and on to the street.  
"Where are we going?" But Zack had leaded us into woods that were green and beautiful. I gasped.  
"It's beautiful isn't it? I always come here to think. Like Yesterday I had though about if I should've asked you to marry me and I had decided to ask you."  
"Zack I'm sorry. Don't you get it? I've never learned how to love and how it feels to be loved and I'm just experiencing that!"  
I got up and started to get ready to run but he caught my shoulder, "Don't you dare ever try to run away from a problem Kayla!"  
I said, "See that's one other thing I've learned to do is run when ever I felt like this I'd run but you've commanded. I knew I shouldn't have told you about the command thing!"  
"Kay stop acting like a retard," Zack leaned in to kiss me and he did but I didn't kiss him back, "because if you ever want to get anything accomplished you have to work for it! God."  
I tried again to run it was a habit, it was the only thing I knew to do. Zack held his palms in my palms and I said, "Do you know how it feels not to do anything against what others say to do?"  
He said, "No I don't but Kay do you know what it's like trying to learn how to control a government?"  
I sat down and cried. I just sat there for about ten minutes crying. Then I said, "Do you know how it feels to only have one person that really loves you? You're the only person that loves me. Even likes me as a friend."  
He said, "That's not true."  
I said, "Lauren and Madi never talk to me any more because all they pretended to be my friends for was that I could play the drum. It was just a band. And nobody else in this whole town knows or likes me!"  
He said, "Kay I LOVE you don't you get that?"  
I said, "NO."  
I got up and on the horse, bareback, and ran. It hurt but I didn't care. I really didn't care if it killed me at the point. I felt a huge pain in my shoulder and feel off the horse, which kept running. I laid there for a while hoping nobody would ever find me but within about three minutes I had slowly blacked out to the sound of horse hooves across the ground running very fast.  
I was unconscious for a few hours but then woke up in a hospital and a bandage over my arm, and head. On my other arm there was a needle and a bottle and out it came. They took blood. Zack. One work came to my mind. Zack. He had found me and taken me to a hospital. Zack. The boy I loved and the boy that was sixteen and had asked me to marry him. Zack.  
"Hello," said a soft male voice, "How do you feel?"  
"Why didn't you just let me die? I was close enough?"  
"Because like I've told you before and will tell you again, I LOVE YOU!"  
"I wish I were dead!"  
"Don't say that! If I must I will command you so much that you won't even be able to talk!"  
"If you loved me you would have let me DIE!"  
"No If I loved you I would have done what I had done!"  
I started to cry. I sat in that bed for about a day when Zack came back and said, "You father doesn't have any records in London."  
"No?"  
"Nope."  
"My mum is who?"  
"Mother- Mrs. Mares (dead) Father- unknown Other Relatives- unknown."  
"Nurse said you could go home today because they couldn't find what was wrong with you."  
"Ok."  
As soon as we walked in Zack told someone something and they ran off. Zack said, "Well I heard that Lauren or Madi are getting married soon!"  
I said, "And why would I care?"  
He said, "Well weren't you invited?"  
I said, "I told you yesterday they really aren't my friends. No I wasn't invited."  
Zack took me back up stairs and said, "Well you might want to get dressed because dinner will be at 5:00 that gives you 30 minutes to do what ever so see you at dinner."  
I said, "Bye." I was thinking about taking guns to my head and knives to my head for the sake of being with my mother and the man I was raised to know as my father.  
30 minutes went by and I was down next to Zack.  
I said, "I'd rather it be Orphan girl than that. Or Miss. Mares (Soon to be DEAD)."  
I changed my last name to Mares and spent every moment I could with Zack.  
The next six months went buy quickly without a father. I helped put together banquets and I also helped put together a ball for the Queens 42 birthday. Everyone liked my cake. Zack, he always though all the food, and everything was so good. He kept saying how well I would do when it came to do the really big stuff in about three years or so. I just smiled and said, "You're the coolest person alive Zack, and that's why I love you." He laughed at me whenever I said something like that.  
One day we were sharing our darkest deepest secrets and Zack told me, " You know there is a witch up in our attic for being rude and turning our servants, and friends into pigs or cows!" No matter what I always had a great time with Zack and he was always so funny, sweet, kind, caring, and responsible for his actions.  
I love him with all my heart and right now I'm helping put together the kings birthday party.  
  
And on July 15, 2018 Zack came up to me and said, "So how are you feeling today Kayla?"  
I said, "Fine why?" I had totally forgotten.  
Zack said, "Will you come out side with me?"  
We walked out to the fountain I said, "What are you doing?"  
Zack got down on one knee and said, "Kayla Marie Mares will you Marry me?"  
I smiled and said, "I'm only sixteen!"  
Zack said, "O my gosh let me guess your going to ask me to wait another six months."  
I said, "Yea six months for the wedding!"  
Zack said, "Yea I'll ask you............"  
I said, "I said YES!"  
Zack lifted me up and kissed me.  
Zack said, "You had me fooled for a little while there but then you caught me on!"  
I said, "Yea I had totally forgotten that you were suppose to ask me this month again!"  
Zack said, "We'll I've been counting down and soon you'll be Princess Kayla Marie Emerald."  
I said, "Then I guess I'll have to wear an Emerald dress!"  
Zack laughed and said, "I don't think so you look your best in that white dress you had worn to the ball so they'll add on to that to make it a wedding gown!"  
I said, "And the lucky thing is that I still have that dress and it is in great condition," then I added, "You want to know something interesting?"  
Zack said, "What?"  
I said, "Emerald is the color of our birth stones and my soon to be last name and your already last name." I laughed and laughed. Zack did too. It was like the best time I had ever had with him and most likely will ever have with him because his father has had him doing thousands of things to improve the nation.  
I smiled and Zack smiled back at me and we sat in the garden under the fountain and watched the sun set. 


End file.
